L'aveu de l'amour
by Schtroump30
Summary: Saison 4A. Lorsqu'Emma promets à Regina sa fin heureuse...


**Je vous présente mes meilleurs voeux pour cette année 2015. Je n'ai pas complètement disparue de la surface de la Terre, je lis pas mal de fics dans l'ombre même si je choisis de ne pas commenter. **

**Me revoici pour une nouvelle OS, OS que j'avais écrite il y a quelques temps déjà, mais j'ai eu envie aujourd'hui de vous la faire partager. Mes deux fics sont toujours en suspend mais comme l'envie de l'écriture m'a repris depuis quelques jours, je les continuerai très certainement bientôt. Il faut du temps. Beaucoup de boulot, surtout depuis les attentats à Paris, ça été effet boule de neige dans quelques villes de France. Tout va bien pour moi cela dit.**

**(PS: Je n'ai pas de beta alors désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe. En plus j'écris de mon portable alors article 22 ... démerde toi comme tu peux)**

**Bon week-end.**

**Schtroump30**

* * *

><p>Elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout cela était réel. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cette femme avait cela. Elle. La fille Charmant. Ce maudit Shérif avec cette maudite veste en cuir rouge. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, Emma Swan l'avait poignardé dans le dos. La dernière personne à laquelle elle aurait pensé lui faire du mal.<p>

Elle avait bien vu qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Cependant, le mal était fait. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Robin lui avait aussi brisé le cœur, en choisissant sa femme. Et Marianne lui avait donné le coup de grâce. Oui, c'était un monstre, et Henry n'avait pas bougé. Croyait-il qu'elle redevienne cette méchante Reine ?

Elle se laissa alors glisser sur le sol, contre le porte et avait ramené ses jambes contre elle, les bras entourant ses genoux et s'était laissée aller aux sanglots.

Elle pleurait de rage, de colère mais aussi de chagrin. Tous les efforts qu'elle avait réussi à faire, réduits à néant par la faute de cette Swan de malheur.

Elle avait envie de l'étrangler avec sa veste en cuir rouge. Elle était tellement en colère contre elle. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait la haïr. Toutes les épreuves qu'elles avaient surmontées depuis, leur relation avait évolué depuis qu'elle avait ramené son petit garçon chez elle, ce soir-là. Ce soir là où elle avait su qu'elle était la mère biologique de son fils.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix familière…

_« Regina, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre s'il te plait. »_

Mais Regina ne voulait ni répondre, ni ouvrir la porte. Toujours adossée contre elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, elle ne voulait en aucun cas être prise en pitié par Emma. Surtout par Emma.

_« Je suis … Je sais que m'excuser maintes et maintes fois ne changera rien à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais je tiens quand même à le redire… Regina je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas, il faut que tu me croies. »_

La tête toujours entre ses bras, posée sur ses genoux, Regina ne répondait toujours pas.

_« Je suis la Sauveuse non ? Mon rôle est donc de réunir toutes les fins heureuses. Tu as droit à ta fin heureuse. Et je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne seras pas heureuse. »_

Elle posa une main, puis sa tête sur la porte du bureau de la mairesse.

_« Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable je le sais. Je sais aussi que tu ne feras pas réapparaitre ton côté sombre. Je te connais, et je sais qui tu es. Et tu n'as plus tien avoir avec la Méchante Reine de la Forêt Enchantée. Je t'en prie il faut que tu me croies. »_

Et puis, elle entendit le verrou de la porte.

Puis la porte s'ouvrir légèrement.

Alors avec prudence, elle entra dans le bureau plus ou moins sombre, allumé simplement par une veilleuse.

_« Regina ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Emma sursauta à la voix rauque et triste de la mairesse. Elle baissa les yeux et la vit. Toujours sur le sol, cette fois-ci à côté de la porte qu'elle avait ouverte.

La blonde ferma doucement la porte, tourna le verrou et s'assit à côté de la brune.

_« Pourquoi quoi ? »_

_« Quoi crois-tu que mon côté sombre ne va pas refaire surface ? »_

_« Je te connais »_

_« Mais encore ? »_

Regina, malgré les yeux rougis, avait levé un sourcil.

_« J'ai vu la Regina de la Forêt Enchantée. Cette femme bouffée par la vengeance et la colère et tu n'as plus rien avoir avec elle. Tu es… »_

_« Faible… »_

_« Humaine. »_

Alors elles se sourirent et Regina se rapprocha un peu plus de la blonde.

_« Regarde-moi. Cela fait de moi quelqu'un d'humain selon toi ? »_

_« Oh Regina. Arrête de toujours vouloir avoir le contrôle sur tout. C'est moi. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. A Neverland, j'ai révélé bien malgré moi mon côté enfant perdu, et le fait de compter les jours où au final, ma famille d'accueil me ramènerait au foyer. Alors … question vulnérabilité je suis pas mal non plus. »_

_« As-tu parlé de tout ceci à tes parents en rentrant de Neverland ? »_

_« Non. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Et puis, maintenant il y a Neil. »_

Emma sourit, ce qui interloqua Regina.

_« Ca fait bizarre… »_

_« Quoi donc ? »_

_« Tout ca. Neil comme prénom, Nous ici, coupée du reste du monde. »_

_« N'exagère pas, il suffit juste de tourner le loquet. »_

_« Je sais. Mais ni toi ni moi n'en avons envie. »_

Regina essuya ses larmes tout en regardant le shérif. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas la haïr. Emma était si maladroite, mais tellement attendrissante, surtout en ce moment même.

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé entrer ? »_

Cette question déstabilisa Regina.

_« Je ne sais pas »_

Avait-elle dit dans un murmure.

_« Je suis tellement en colère contre toi, mais je n'arrive pas à te haïr. Tu es si … exaspérante mais … si attendrissante. Il me faudra du temps même si ce n'est pas toi qui m'as brisé le cœur. »_

_« Je suis désolée »_

_« Je sais »_

Elles se perdirent l'une et l'autre dans leurs yeux. Vert pour l'une et noisette pour l'autre. Elles ne parlaient plus, mais avaient une conversation par leur regard. Ce regard qui veut tout dire, qui transperce n'importe qui, n'importe quoi.

A ce moment-là, plus rien ne comptait autour d'elles, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Tout ce qu'elles ne disaient pas, se passait par le regard. Regina se rapprocha davantage et posa sa main sur le genou d'Emma. Ce qui la désarçonna bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire.

_« Regina … »_

_« Chhhhht »_

_« Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? »_

_« J'ai … J'ai juste envie de … ne plus penser »_

_« On ne devrait pas faire cela. »_

_« Tu as peur de tromper ton cher pirate ? »_

Se sentant soudainement humiliée et stupide, Regina fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un bond tout en déverrouillant la porte. En une fraction de seconde, Emma se colla à elle et referma violemment la porte du bureau, la reverrouilla et retourna la mairesse qui était maintenant dos à la porte.

_« Emma je… Tu es … »_

_« Je me fiche de Hook, je me fiche de Robin. Qu'ils aillent au diable ceux-là. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. »_

_« Et bien merci Shériff mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule »_

Emma referma sa prise sur Regina.

_« Tu crois cela ? Si tu arrêtais de fuir un peu ! Moi j'ai déposé les armes il y a un moment. Fais-en de même. »_

_« Je ne fuis pas »_

_« Ah non ? Qu'allais-tu faire alors ? »_

_« Et toi ? 'On ne doit pas faire ça Regina' »_

_« Je me sens … sans armure avec toi. Je n'ai pas à reculer sur quoi que ce soit, ni à me cacher. Comme toi. Regarde-toi. Tu es … »_

_« Bouffies »_

_« Belle. »_

_« J'ai pleuré »_

_« Je sais et je te trouve tellement belle »_

_« Emma… »_

_« Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive, ni ce qu'on fait. Est-ce que c'est bien ou mal ? Je m'en moque. Vous m'attirez Regina Mills »_

A ces mots, Emma déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la brune. Chaste mais tendre. Baiser auquel répondit la mairesse tout en passant ses bras autour du coup du Shérif.

Leur baiser fut de plus en plus fiévreux, se cherchant l'une et l'autre, s'accrochant à l'une et à l'autre. Comme si leur vie en dépendait. Elles ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait entre elles, elles ne savaient pas ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire. Était-ce bien ou mal ? Peu importait tout compte fait. L'une et l'autre était blessée, l'une et l'autre s'exprimait à travers ces baisers, ces coups de langues, ces mains qui se cherchaient et qui découvraient le corps de l'autre.

Le désespoir l'emportait sur la passion et sur l'amour. Tout n'était que désespoir, tristesse et drame dans leur vie. Alors elles se laissèrent aller, et elles réalisèrent, sans pour autant se l'avouer, que l'une était le soutien de l'autre, et vice versa.

Toutes ces épreuves depuis près de quatre ans n'ont fait que les rapprocher. Henry est leur lien, bien entendu, mais elles s'étaient sauvées mutuellement la vie tellement de fois que s'était instauré du respect voire de l'amitié entre elles.

Et maintenant cette barrière avait sauté. Elles s'embrassaient avec fougue que ça en était presque violent. Toute la colère que Regina éprouvait, elle la rejetait dans ses baisers, dans cette façon de griffer la peau d'Emma.

La blonde quant à elle, était plus douce, comme pour s'excuser encore et encore. Pour lui montrer que malgré tout, elle la respectait. Alors Emma la fit reculer jusqu'au sofa où elle l'allongea délicatement, Regina se laissa faire même si sa pulsion lui disait de dévorer entièrement Emma Swan.

_« Regina … »_

_« Chuuut. Viens »_

Écartant les jambes pour laisser Emma se positionner correctement, cette dernière s'allongea de tout son poids sur la brune sans pour autant l'écraser. L'une et l'autre sentait une douce chaleur envahir leur entre jambes et elles pouvaient sentir les tétons de l'autre durcis par l'excitation.

Et puis, le désir animal d'Emma refit surface. Ses mains furent de plus en plus baladeuses, tandis que la Reine se sentait essoufflée. Les mains de la blonde étaient partout et avait le tournis.

Alors pour ne pas s'éterniser dans la passion, Regina détacha tant bien que mal la ceinture d'Emma, puis déboutonna le jean et enfouit sa main dans le sous-vêtement du Shérif.

_« Ah ! »_

Elles virent que le regard de l'autre s'assombrissait par l'excitation engendrée par ce simple toucher. Alors Emma arracha d'une seule main la juge de la Reine et la pénétra de deux doigts.

_« Putain ! »_

_« Madame le Maire est … vulgaire ! »_ Haleta Emma

Ni une ni deux, Regina par un coup de hanche bien placée les fit basculer jusqu'à tomber sur le sol recouvert d'un tapis moelleux. Regina étant désormais au-dessus, elle avait toujours les doigts d'Emma en elle, comme elle caressait encore et toujours le clitoris de la blonde.

Comme elle n'en avait pas encore assez, Regina commença un lent et tortueux va et vient sur le bassin d'Emma, celle-ci sentit que l'intérieur de la brune s'ouvrait de plus en plus et en profita pour y mettre un troisième doigt.

Regina intensifia ses coups de reins jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion de désir les enveloppa toutes les deux, dans une même jouissance et Regina s'écroula sur Emma qui était encore secouée par des vagues de plaisir.

Les deux femmes restèrent dans cette position dans un silence confortable, appréciant la chaleur et le réconfort de l'autre, oubliant le mal être que chacune pouvait ressentir.

_**~OoO~**_

Deux mois. deux mois qu'elles entretenaient une liaison. Toutes deux ne savaient pas pourquoi l'une avait cédé à l'autre, ni pourquoi elles s'abandonnaient aussi facilement à l'autre.

Le fait est qu'elles se sentaient bien dans les bras de l'autre, oubliant tous les tracas, vivant dans leur bulle. Malheureusement, Emma s'en allait au petit matin. Henry n'était pas au courant, et elles ne voulaient pas qu'il se fassent de fausses idées. L'opération Mangooste avait été lancée, mal à l'aise au départ, Regina et Emma faisaient leur possible pour cacher leur trouble. N'ayant jamais abordé le sujet sur ce dérapage. Oui, c'est ça, c'était un dérapage. Regina s'en persuadait, du moins essayait, et espérait que le Shérif fasse de même.

Et puis, un soir où elles travaillaient tard à la bibliothèque, un effleurement d'épaule, de main, un souffle saccadé sur sa nuque, c'est ce soir là où Regina céda une fois de plus à Emma. Un baiser, puis deux, puis un balai de langues interminable, des picotements, des mains vagabondant sur les courbes de l'autre, et puis...

_"Pas ici. On... On pourrait nous surprendre"_

_"Tu as raison. Et puis, tu vaux mieux que de te prendre comme un simple objet"_

Cette remarque avait valu un haussement de sourcils de la part de la mairesse.

_"Dis tout de suite que je suis prude"_

_"N..Non mais je te respecte trop pour te prendre à la sauvage."_

_"Shérif Swan ? Seriez-vous romantique ?"_

Emma rougit, Regina ricana, s'approcha félinement de la blonde et s'approcha de son visage.

_"Merci"_

Emma fut surprise de cette réponse

_"Merci de me respecter"_

Répondit Regina tout en l'embrassant d'un baiser le plus doux et le plus tendre qu'Emma ait jamais connu.

**_~ FIN ~_**


End file.
